1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a piezoelectric element (including a first electrode, a piezoelectric layer, and a second electrode), a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head, and a method of manufacturing an ultrasonic transducer.
2. Related Art
A known liquid ejecting head ejects liquid drops from nozzle openings communicating with pressure generating chambers by deforming a piezoelectric element (piezoelectric actuator) thereby causing pressure fluctuation in the liquid in the pressure generating chambers. A representative example of the liquid ejecting head is an ink jet recording head that ejects ink drops as liquid drops.
The ink jet recording head, for example, includes a piezoelectric element on one surface of the channel forming substrate provided with the pressure generating chamber communicating with the nozzle opening. The ink jet recording head causes the pressure change in the liquid in the pressure generating chamber by deforming the diaphragm by driving the piezoelectric element so that the ink drops are ejected from the nozzle opening.
A method of forming unevenness on the surface of the piezoelectric layer used in the ink jet recording head or the like (which is performed, for example, by wet etching) is suggested (for example, see JP-A-2011-171335).
However, there is a problem in that the etchant damages the piezoelectric layer when wet etching is performed to form unevenness on the surface of the piezoelectric layer.
In addition, the problem occurs not only in the piezoelectric element used in a liquid ejecting head or an ultrasonic transducer but also in the piezoelectric element used in other devices.